FallenAngel
by FallenFeline
Summary: The wolves didn't expect the creature, that they have been chasing, to be Bella, Jake's childhood friend. But this Bella is darker then ever and this time she has a secret that she doesn't plan on telling the wolves any time soon. But will destiny interfere with her plans? Paul x Bella
1. Chapter 1

Hi I just wanted to say that I will try to update often but I don't have a lot of access to the computer a lot of the times so be patient and don't be afraid to tell me what u think plz don't sugarcoat it. I would like the response of u to either be pleseant or net so thx and I'll update soon. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I need a beta for the story. If anyone is interested plz PM me. I also apologize for the spelling and minor grammar issues.**

**Paul POV**

Me and Jared were patrolling when we smelt a new scent, not to sweet but not disgusting either. When we started to follow the trail it led us to a beautiful meadow where everything in nature seemed content. I was about to walk in when Jared called me back. ''Paul maybe we should call for help since the smell is not familiar to us.'' I agreed so Jared howled to let the guys know, for backup reasons. Cautiously we advanced into the clearing when the guys voices bombarded our heads.**(all of the pack except for Leah she is Jakes imprint)** ''Hey guys what's up?'' Brady and Collin said. ''Nothing we just came across a new scent and we wanted to have back up,'' '' Well what are we waiting for then?'' Jake remarked. Ever since he told Bella that he didn't want to talk to her anymore he's been sulking. Everyone was getting tired of his mood swings and I'm starting to think that he is bi-polar. ''Hey!'' ''What, it's true!'' I replied. All of a sudden we smelled the scent stronger than ever. So we decided to sneak in on our prey. When we closed in on the meadow where our prey was and saw who our prey was I was shocked.

**A.N. Cliffe! This is my first fanfic. So plzz go easy on me. Press the button below plz andtell me what u think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I decided to find the meadow by myself since Jake decided to ditch and hang out with Sam Uley and his gang. When I found the meadow I transformed into my fairy self and started practicing by power. **(Bella has the Power of Music Dragon Fire and Nature) **I started by making tornado fires and wrecking the meadow and then growing it back while listening to the music I am making at the same time. When all of a sudden the wind shifted making me all too aware that the pack was here. And this time I wasn't really sure what was gonna happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul POV**

As we watched her bring havoc to the meadow and restore it back to health my respect and admiration grew for her.

-Sam-

We were so busy watching her that we didn't even notice the vampire on her right getting ready to attack his prey. As soon as the vampire with the dreadlocks lunged I started barking out orders. "Seth, Embry, and Leah make a circle around Bella and make sure she doesn't move from that spot!" "Aye captain," they shouted as they ran to protect Bella. "Paul, Jared, and I will move in." What shocked us the most was that before Jared, Paul, and I even had the chance to move Bella had shouted a power attack "Nature's Vines" and trapped the vampire in a bunch of green luxuriant ivy and was fluttering a foot off the ground, hands glowing, green, the color of nature.

-Bella-

"LAURENT?" I screamed. Causing everyone to stare at us into confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Denali sisters trying out the vegetarian menu?" "Actually I was in the area and thought I'd just drop in to say hi, but you caught me at a very bad time you see I was just hunting and since I came for a favor for Victoria I just thought to save myself some trouble and -. "That's enough Laurent." "I hope u enjoyed your stay in Forks 'cause this is the last time you feed off of innocent humans. "Dragon Energy" I screamed and watched as Laurent burned to flames.


	5. Authors Note

Reviews

Look, everyone is badmouthing my writing, I know I said to not sugar coat it and I mean that but some of your guys' comments are rude and insulting. Also some of you want to know why she is screaming so much. She is screaming because she is channeling her inner power substance and since she does not have the right training it takes a lot out of her. If any of you guys have suggestions please tell me and I will have an open mind but please do not comment something rude to me just for the heck of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**BELLA POV**

"You need to come with us Bella," Sam commanded

"Way ahead of you Sam," I replied while walking ahead towards La Push while they ran to catch up to me while trying to box me in so I couldn't escape. . . Key word **Trying. **

"What are you doing Sam?" I said while catching on, from the start, what they were trying to do.

"Sorry Bella but precautions have to be taken. You are a new creature that we have never seen or heard of before."

I whirled around trying to see everyone's expression. While I was doing that my eyes lingered on one wolf longer than the others. My eyes ran over his figure toned muscles but not the bulging ones  
Emmet has but the lean ones that showed that he was muscular but enough to beat up any guy. When I looked up into his eyes the look on his face changed from the stony expression to the one of awe and love. I yanked my eyes away from his and looked back at Sam.

"What is going on here?" I yelled.

"Calm-"  
"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Samuel Uley. I just looked into one of the wolves eyes and now I have some freaky supernatural connection to him. I want answers and I want them now."

"We don't have time for answers here we have to go to the-"

"Make time because I am not leaving this gosh darn spot until you do, "I said in a deadly tone while my hands started to glow purple signaling that I was unconsciously calling my sound frequency power.

The boys looked at one another debating the choice I had given them.

Sam sighed "We don't have much of a choice Bella you have to come with us or one of us will just carry you on the way there."

I huffed and started walking since there was not much choice. I was so absorbed In my thoughts that I did not see when we arrived at the councils meeting house. Sam knocked and then walked in while signaling us to come in. We walked to the center of the room until Billy stated "What is your business here Pale Face."


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLA POV**

Oh no! Billy did not just call me that. . .

"Well Oh Great and Powerful One These so called protectors intruded on my relaxation time and dragged me here so why don't you ask them why I'm here and start giving me some answers. Hmmm?" I said in a sickly sweet tone that everyone cringed at every time I smiled devilishly while talking.

"You're actually here because we saw you shooting fire out of your hands, the plants following your every command, and saw you manipulating the sound frequency** (music nature sounds) **around us," Sam said in an duh voice.

"Well _Sam, _" I said emphasizing on his name "I think you need to get your eyes checked you and all the other wolves because I am just an ordinary girl and unless you have some solid proof about what you think I am then I am out of here," and with that I jumped out the window landed on my feet and started running towards my house a thousand questions running threw my head before I blacked out.

.

.

.

.

When I re awoke I was at home. Charlie was sitting next to me with an unreadable expression on his face. When he saw that my eyes were open his face relaxed with relief "That was a close call you had today with the wolves you're lucky that I caught you sound wave call of help after work,"

"Yeah I know I'll have to be more careful 'cause they are already suspicious from my jumping out the window then disappearing into the woods."

**PAUL POV**

I can't believe I imprinted on Bella, I was ecstatic then her previous words came back to me "I want answers now I just looked into some wolf's eyes and now I have some freaky connection with it!"

"**FREAKY"**

"**FREAKY"**

"**FREAKY"**

Those words just keep repeating in my head ripping the wounds in my heart more and more, deeper and deeper. Those words are her way of telling me that she rejected us me and our imprint. My wolf and I were slowly goin insane from being rejected.

**OHHHH PAUL IS DYING ON THE INSIDE. . .**

**I DID TWO CHAPTERS TODAY SO PLEASE REVIEW I NEED 5 FOR 1 CHAPTER AND 10 FOR 2**

**Luv ya FallenFeline**


	8. Chapter 8

**BELLA POV**

_-DREAM-_

_Bella. . . _

_Bella. . . _

_BELLA!_

_I whirled around looking for the source of the sound and found my Fairy spirit, Remora, staring at me._

"_Bella I think that it is time that you know more about your past," Remora said._

"_It began a long time ago when some humans began evolving into fairy's to protect their own personal land. Only the females were evolving, which confused some of the people who knew what was going on._

"_Wait what do you mean some of the people who-"_

"_No questions Bella we are running out of time. Now your father on the other hand was different he inherited everything except the wings. He assisted the women in protecting their lands. Until one day they came across a cold one, one of the Voltri they fought one of the fiercest battles in Fairy History. Unfortunately the Voltri prevailed and wiped out the entire Fairy existence except for the ones that escaped."_

"_What does this have to do with me?!" I cried out _

"_Bella listen to me there is a prophecy that the golden eye cold ones hold that is meant for you. YOU ARE THE PRINCESS OF FAIRY'S! THEY WILL ALL RISE TO YOUR COMMAND. RENE IS THEIR QEENN BUT SHE HAS LOST HER POWERS SO IT IS UP TO YOU TO END THE VOLTRI AND MAKE THIS WORLD, WHAT HAS ONCE BEEN, A PEACEFUL ONE. Don't forget to make an alliance with the wolves. You'll need all the help you can get."_

"_Remora! Wait! I still have questions!" I shouted hoping she will stop fading away._

"_Until next time Bella. Remember the Cullens."_

I shot straight up and out of bed rushing around my room analyzing the information Remora has given me. Then I stopped wait the Cullens! The pansy family that left me for _my own protection. . . _

Then her words echo back it is for you own good. . .

Good. . .

Good. . .

Darn it.


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA POV**

I ran down the stairs hopping to catch my dad before he left for work as Sheriff of Forks. When I got down stairs he was sitting in his favorite brown recliner chair reading the newspaper. He put the paper down and looked up when he saw me.

"Good Morning Bella. I didn't expect to see you this morning."

"Dad . . . I have a question." I said cutting to the chase.

"I'm listening," He answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew about the supernatural?"

Charlie froze. He didn't look at me he just picked up his phone, called Deputy Weber, Angela's dad and said "Its time. Bring Angela"

"Dad what's going on?!" I asked noticing the grave expression on his face.

"How did you…" Charlie started to ask but got cut off by the doorbell.

When Charlie open the door we saw Angela and Tim Weber standing on the front porch.

"Come in. . . Come in. . ."

"Dad what is this about?" Angela asked looking a little disheveled

"Angela I have something to tell you. We are Fairy born" Tim said looking serious 'till Angela burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious," she asked tears streaming down her face from laughing too hard.

"You're not." She stated looking a little hysterical.

"No were not."

**Sorry this is a short chapter but with a thrilling twist I hope...**

**luv fallenfeline**


	10. Chapter 10

My story has been taken by ArtsyGeek1019. Not by choice but because she thought that she can write this story better then I can.

These are her exact words

You are completely stupid. You obviously do not know how to write or how to use the proper use of plot structure. This story is mine now and I will show you just how stories are supposed to be written. Stupid newbie idiots.

If you want me to continue then tell me so and I will. It has been nice writing for you

FallenFeline


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

"It all started when we declared war against the Voltri when they started forcing fairies into their guard. Rene was one of the ones they forced. They figured that if they had the queen on their side then they will be unstoppable. Rene refused to do anything for them. They tortured and baited her with her loved ones until she agreed to serve them. Six years later she overheard them planning an attack on us to gain more fairies. She sprouted her wings and tried to communicate to us that we were in danger. They caught her. The one they call Jane tortured her. One time Jane's nail got caught in between her ribs. If anything of vampires comes in contact with your intestines you lose your powers forever. That's how Rene' lost hers." Dad finishes. "That's why we didn't tell you guys in the first place."

That's when Angela exploded "We would have still gotten hurt because we don't know how to use our powers in order to protect us . We would have been a vamps midnight drink just because you didn't tell us!"

"Angela. . . sweetie-" Tim tried

"Save it dad. The only way you can make it up to us is to train us with our powers to make sure that we are ready to fight vampires if we ever come in contact with them."

Tim was about to answer when the doorbell rang. I got up to get it who I saw though was surprising.

"Jacob what your you doing here?!" I said

"Bella come quick someone needs your help on the Rez its-"

"Close your mouth Jacob. You actually think that you can walk in here and demand my help for some unknown person when you've ignored like I'm some crap on the side of the road for Three Weeks!" I shrieked.

"Bells just come with me I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just please. . ."


	12. Chapter 12

**BELLA POV**

(_Italics: Bella's thoughts_)

"You better have a good freaking reason to just stroll in my house like that and just drag me out without you letting me tell my father about it," I growled with a scowl on my face.

_Even though I already sent him a sound wave to let him know where I was and not to freak._

"Bella when I stopped talking to you I didn't really have a choice and-"

"Don't you dare talk to me you always have a choice. Just take me to the guy that needs help and don't ever talk to me again unless I want you to," I huffed .

"Bella-"

"SHUT UP JUST Shut up!" I screamed.

Jacob didn't talk to me until we got there. "We're here." He said finally. I just got out of the car and followed him inside the house what I saw there was shocking. Sam and Embry trying to get Paul up while Paul just laid limp in their arms repeating the words I had said out of anger.

-Flash Back-

"You need to come with us Bella," Sam commanded

"Way ahead of you Sam," I replied while walking ahead towards La Push while they ran to catch up to me while trying to box me in so I couldn't escape. . . Key word Trying.

"What are you doing Sam?" I said while catching on, from the start, what they were trying to do.

"Sorry Bella but precautions have to be taken. You are a new creature that we have never seen or heard of before."

I whirled around trying to see everyone's expression. While I was doing that my eyes lingered on one wolf longer than the others. My eyes ran over his figure toned muscles but not the bulging ones  
Emmet has but the lean ones that showed that he was muscular but enough to beat up any guy. When I looked up into his eyes the look on his face changed from the stony expression to the one of awe and love. I yanked my eyes away from his and looked back at Sam.

"What is going on here?" I yelled.

"Calm-"  
"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Samuel Uley. I just looked into one of the wolves eyes and now I have some freaky supernatural connection to him. I want answers and I want them now."

"We don't have time for answers here we have to go to the-"

"Make time because I am not leaving this gosh darn spot until you do, "I said

-Present time-

I rushed over to him and shooed Sam and Embry away. I was only slightly aware of them leaving the room. "Paul… PAUL!..."

"B-Bella?"

"Paul I am so sorry I was just angry at you guys" The words started gushing out of my mouth. "And I wasn't thinking rationally an-"

I was cut off by Paul's lips on mine. His lips teased mine with liquid heat as I drew him closer, and closer until I pulled away gasping for breath. I looked up to see Paul staring at me with a half-smile on his face.

"Paul I-"

"Did you mean is Bells?" The question was easy to read in his eyes.

"No I didn't I was mad that you guys had found me and I was mad that Jacob left me for you guys when I needed him most."

Paul full blown grinned at me and captured my lips in another searing kiss. I pulled away breathless

"Does this mean that we're dating now or can I still go out with other guys?" I asked half joking half serious.

Paul answered me with another kiss and a growl "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly and kissed him again and again until I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

"What Sam?" Paul snarled.

"Pack meeting." Sam turned and walked out and at the last moment he said "That includes you Bella." And walked out.


End file.
